There have been web sites on Internet which can furnish simple games, and these games can be enjoyed by accessing to these game sites via mobile phones.
Further, electronic mails are widely spread as one of communication means in personal computers, mobile phones, etc.
Also known are training games in which players are trained to correctly answer questions. However, there is no such game in which the progress of the game changes and evolves in relation to other players.
Although the conventional net games possess a bilateral nature such as exchange of electronic mails between players, this bilateral nature mainly concerns an exchange of information in the progress of the game and it has been difficult to understand other players' tastes, hobbies, characters, etc.
In view of the above problem residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a server device for an interesting and enjoyable net game enabling players to find out compatible friends therethrough, a method for controlling the progress of the net game, and a program for executing the net game.